


to my beloved

by lily_under_the_valley (jitterbug_x)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Fear, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jitterbug_x/pseuds/lily_under_the_valley
Summary: I hope this finds you well.





	to my beloved

to be honest, I don't want you to call my name like I'm your lover, I want you to scream it like I'm walking in front of a moving car. I want to hear the fear rise in your voice so you know how I would feel if you left me.


End file.
